Boys in the Girls Room
by girleater
Summary: who knew taking hattie's virginity would become such a priority? -hattie/ella-


Title: _Boys in the Girl's Room_

Rating: NC-17

Ship: Hattie/Ella

Summary: Who knew taking Hattie's virginity would ever be a priority.

A/N: The next few chapters of _Blood for Poppies _are almost complete. I plan to update around four chapters altogether, since the story takes a drastic twist soon, hehe. Anyway, I'm writing a few little one-shot things to tide ya'll over till my mass update. This is actually based on an Ella Enchanted roleplay entry I saw last year. In the roleplay, Hattie and Ella lived together, and in one scene, Ella was charming her way out of an argument with Hattie, to which Hattie's narrative stated "if only Ella were a boy…" _Yeah. _So, that comment spawned this. I sadly don't think the roleplay is active anymore, but. This story is a _little _AU. It's set during the period in the book where Ella is exchanging letters with Char, and well…that's not very AU at all now, is it…anyway, enjoy it!

_I don't own Ella Enchanted. _

She would _never _be able to justify having such thought. Face burning with shame, Hattie rested her cheek on her knees and tried her hardest to avoid glancing at her stepsister. The very stepsister who drove her up the wall, and provided hours of amusement with her little tendency to do whatever she was told. Right _now, _however, she was driving Hattie up the wall. She was in the barn, clad in what Hattie could only ever describe as _boy clothes, _tending to the animals and the hay. Sweat rolled off pale skin, dirt streaked her face, and muscles seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Hattie sighed-this was beyond ridiculous. She supposed it was all _hormones, _the curse of virginity and having not been touched the way ladies her age should be. It wasn't _her _fault-she had to be picky, least she lose it to someone she would regret sooner rather than later.

Sighing, Hattie fell back onto the blanket she had laid out on the grass, and closed her eyes. She felt hot, and not because of the heat. But because of little miss servant girl by the barn. Upon sitting up and risking a glance in Ella's direction, she noticed that her stepsister's breeches had been torn, and the flesh of her thighs were exposed.

"Oh, _god!_"

Hattie exclaimed, falling back onto the blanket again and jerking her hips upward. Did she just _buck _her hips…? _Unbelievable! _She didn't know how much longer she would be able to tolerate sitting outside with Ella only a few feet away, looking positively _delicious _and-

"Oh, NO."

Hattie huffed, standing and grabbing her blanket, making a beeline for the manor.

_Ridiculous. _

Ella plopped down beside a bale of hay, picking loose pieces from her hair. She could had noticed Hattie walk off in a huff, after sending rather surreptitious glances in her direction. Ella smirked to herself, delighted that she had apparently irritated her stepsister enough to send her running back into the manor. Though, she couldn't help but wonder _what _had irritated her. She had been told to tend to the barn and the horses and cows and pigs and poultry, and she had. So why…

Ella's mind wandered to earlier in the day, when she had come downstairs in her rather boyish frock, plucking at her tunic and stopping near the breakfast table to lace up her boots. Hattie had been sitting beside where she had stood, staring. Ella hadn't thought much of it, until she heard Hattie mumble "if only you were a boy…"

"Oh, _come on._"

Ella mumbled, running fingers through her damp black hair. Ella _supposed _she couldn't deny the slight tension she always felt between her and Hattie, and the way her skin heated up and the apex between her thighs ached ever so slightly whenever they touched. It was strange, but she couldn't deny it. She stretched her legs out, glancing down at her crotch. She'd noticed Hattie's eyes linger there, and with a smirk, she had a little plan.

_If only you were a boy…_

There was to be a cotillion at the manor, and so Hattie decided to focus all of her energy on finding the perfect dress. This…_infatuation _with Ella needed to end, and she would end it tonight. There was to be many young men her age attending the party, so why not find one to indulge in desire with? She couldn't let Ella have free reign over her like this. Speaking of Ella…where on Earth was her maid?

"Sorry I'm late,"

Ella's voice filled the room, a bit lower than usual and rough with exhaustion. Poor thing…working herself to death outside…Hattie shook her head and turned around, holding a gown to her chest to cover herself.

"No excuses. Here, help me with my corset."

As fate would have it, Ella was still wearing her dirty breeches and tunic, and Hattie had a rather difficult time keeping her face from burning red.

Ella chuckled, standing behind Hattie and placing her hands on her back.

"I trust you'll be tending to the fire during the party, yes?" Hattie sneered, though she hissed when Ella's skin met hers.

"Of _course, _Hattie…"

Ella's fingers gripped the laces of the corset, tying them easily and smirking at Hattie's reactions. She squirmed, stifling whines as Ella's hands brushed against her skin.

"It's really too bad that I can't attend," Ella said, cinching the corset once more, and then moving round to face Hattie.

"Why is that? You do much better in the shadows, tending to the fire and staying _out _of the way…"

Ella laughed, smiling and patting Hattie on the shoulder.

"I only meant that there is going to be many eligible gentlemen at this cotillion…oh if _only _I could attend…" Ella winked, and Hattie felt jealousy flare inside her. There would _never _be an "eligible gentlemen" in Ella's life…never!

Hattie "humph'd," and turned away from Ella,

"You may go now…but _stay out of the way tonight._"

Ella laced up her breeches, smiling at how well they fit. The tunic fit exceptionally well, and was the exact shade of green as the dress her mother favored…smiling at the memory, Ella laced her boots, and found the cloak she'd only ever worn during her finishing school days. She hoped Hattie would remember it. This was for _her, _after all. It was strange, Ella thought, how taking Hattie's virginity has become such a priority. She couldn't fully explain what she was feeling, or even what she would do if her plan backfired, but if things went according to plan, then the suffocating tension between them would hopefully dilapidate.

Ella tied her hair back, tucking loose strands behind her ears and praying that she didn't look ridiculous. She would never be able to properly look at herself after this, never be able to properly write back to Char, but the tension was becoming unbearable. She was losing herself in snide remarks and lewd glances. In the feel of Hattie's warm skin, and the way her corset hugged every delicate curve. It was too much, and it needed to end. And it was going to end tonight, during the cotillion.

Ella smiled at her reflection, and pulled the cloak tighter around herself, prepared to be the _gentlemen _Hattie would be on the lookout for.

Disappointment washed over her in waves, and with a sigh she sat on the couch in the living room. Music stung her ears, and she grimly wondered why in the hell she had to be so picky. There was a cornucopia of eligible bachelors in the ballroom, and none of them were fit to touch her in the slightest. Sighing, Hattie stretched her legs out on the couch, playing with the hem of her dress. _Ridiculous…_

"Now, why are you sitting all alone…?"

Hattie jumped, looking around wildly until her eyes fell upon _Ella. _Only Ella looked more like the bachelors in the other room than the Ella she'd spent so many months loathing (and shamefully wanting).

"Ella! What are you-why are you-!"

Ella sat down beside Hattie, cloak falling from her shoulders. Hattie's eyes drifted to the slight bulge in Ella's pants, made only by some toy that Hattie didn't have lack of shame to think of. Biting her lip, Hattie crossed her legs, taking a shaky breath and shifting a bit in her seat.

"There's a whole room of men out there, just _waiting _to take your hand. Yet you're here…"

Ella reached out, a hand resting on Hattie's thigh. Heat rose in her body, making her shudder at Ella's touch.

"Ella, _stop-_" but Ella felt so much stronger tonight, and with a groan, she pinned Hattie to the couch. Legs on either side of her stepsister's waist, Ella smirked down at her, teasingly playing with the ties on her breeches.

"W-what are you doing…" Hattie trailed off, back arching off the couch, face a very noticeable shade of red. This couldn't be happening…not with _other people _so close…Hattie whined, hands moving to grip Ella's hips.

"Ah-ah, no touching."

Ella swatted her hands away, leaning down and brushing her lips over Hattie's.

"This should ease the tension between us…"

Hattie bit her bottom lip, "But…but why are you dressed like…"

Ella slid off her, beckoning with a finger for Hattie to follow her.

"Why am I dressed like this? Because I heard _you _say, _if only Ella were a boy…_"

Ella left her words hanging in the air, and with a smirk, she was off, walking towards one of the guest bedrooms. Hattie followed, mesmerized and somewhat disoriented. What was she doing…? She couldn't…but if no one found out…sighing, she followed Ella, wondering what she was getting herself into. She felt a little silly, but upon opening the guest room door and watching Ella situate herself on the bed, all traces of uncertainly seemed to melt away, in the wake of the sight of Ella undoing her breeches.

"You're a tease…"

Hattie gasped, lingering in the doorway as Ella slowly pulled the pants down her hips. Hattie whined at the sight of the toy between Ella's legs, standing erect. Ella let her hand fall to it, and with a sigh, she gripped it and stroked, groaning as she did. Hattie's eyes widened, and she tried to avoid looking at Ella, but Ella was having none of her avoidance.

"Don't act like this isn't what you've been wanting…"

Ella smiled, stroking still, and Hattie just stared.

"I'm being so nice. I'm playing into your little game of denial, being the gentlemen you think you deserve…I even went out of my way to find this thing-now the least you can do is get on your knees and suck it."

Hattie squealed.

Ella's voice was irresistibly demanding, and in spite of herself, she lowered herself to her knees, and crawled the length from the doorway to the bed. Hattie had never in her life submitted to anyone's wishes, yet here she was, on her knees in front of _Ella, _of all people, ready to please her. With a nervous glance up at Ella, Hattie situated herself between her legs and opened her mouth, hoping that Ella would guide her-or just take advantage of her open mouth. Thankfully, Ella did, and in an instant her mouth was filled with the odd taste of silicone. Balling her hands into fists, she willed herself not to gag, trying to suck, but Ella's hands on the back of her head were proving to be a distraction.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Hattie whined, groaning when Ella bucked her hips, forcing more of the toy into Hattie's mouth. Closing her eyes, she sucked, letting Ella guide it in and out, all the while keeping her hands on the back of her head. Smirking, Ella pulled Hattie up, and kissed her, hands gripping her hips.

"You want my cock inside you?"

Hattie whined, not expecting Ella to talk so dirty. She felt her cunt ache-she was probably soaked, and at this point, there was no turning back…

"_Yes._"

Ella chuckled, yanking Hattie's dress over her head. The corset she had worked so hard to lace up was thrown to the other side of the room, and Hattie's panties were thoughtlessly ripped.

"E-Ella…"

Ella pressed her lips to Hattie's, successfully shutting her up. In an instant, Hattie found herself on her back, with Ella situated between her legs.

"Oh, _please…_" Hattie moaned, legs spreading on instinct. Ella gripped the toy, guiding it to Hattie's hole, which she expected to be delightfully tight. Of course, she would be gentle, and with that in mind, she moved the tip up and down Hattie's cunt, coming to rest at her clit. Hattie shuddered, whining and gripping the sheets beneath her. Ella was excessively pleased with herself, and with a condescending smirk down at her stepsister, she moved down and pushed into her.

"_Oh!_"

Hattie hissed, struggling against the initial pain of penetration. She squirmed, and Ella began to move, leaning down and letting her tongue flick over one of Hattie's nipples. Hattie gasped, and Ella swirled her tongue, nipping and sucking as she pumped her hips.

"_Ella…_"

"How's it feel to have _me _take your innocence, hmm?" Ella grunted, pinning Hattie's wrists above her head and capturing her lips, tongue licking them and a devilish smirk overtaking her mouth. Hattie was beyond coherent thought-Ella had chosen a rather _large _toy, and she felt so _full. _It was the most curious mix of painful, pleasurable, _perfect. _Ella pumped harder, biting Hattie's bottom lip before kissing down to her neck, moaning as Hattie's hips rose to meet hers, jerking and bucking to match her rhythm. Without a thought for consequences, Ella sunk her teeth into Hattie's neck, fixed with the idea of leaving a mark. Hattie was _her's _tonight. Hattie yelped, shaking and wriggling her wrists. Ella dug her nails into her skin, pulling away from her neck and pulling her "cock" out.

Hattie groaned at the loss, but Ella gripped her hips, flipping her over and getting her on her knees. With a slap on Hattie's ass, Ella plunged into her again, hands gripping her hips. This was all too perfect to be real. Even more so, she hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as she was. Her own cunt was dripping, and she knew she wouldn't last longer. The movements of the toy against her sent little jolts of pleasure through her, and with each one of Hattie's wanton moans, she thrust a little faster and a little harder.

"You going to cum for me, you little _whore?_"

Hattie whined,

"I I oh Ella _please…_"

Ella took a fistful of Hattie's hair, yanking her head back. Hattie yelped, and pushed back against Ella, forcing every inch of the toy inside of her.

"Tell me you want me, and only me, cock or not, and that those little bastards on the dance floor will never compare to me."

Ella's own demand and ego shocked her-since when did she have an ego? Clearly, fucking her stepsister did _wonders _for her self-esteem. Hattie gripped fistfuls of the sheets, and suddenly she tightened around the "cock," stars flashing before her eyes as her answer to Ella's demand came tumbling out in a shaky, yet unrestrained scream:

"You you you Ella I want you you you cock or not don't care oh Ella Ella Ella no one is as good as you…"

Ella followed soon after, cunt tingling and tightening as Hattie fell limp on the bed beneath her. Ella leaned down, and whispered into Hattie's ear,

"No more party for you. You're staying in _my _room tonight…"

-fin.


End file.
